Asami's Birthday Fic
by Lexus520
Summary: Asami's Birthday is coming soon so I thought of posting up an old fic I wrote back in 2010 for YA community. I hope you'll enjoy it. First post in this website


Eleven in the morning, Akihito stirred slightly, disturbed by the rude sunlight that pierced through his eyelids. He flipped his body sideways, arms outstretched. His eyes lazily opened when his expectant hand dropped onto a cool empty spot. He pouted, Asami was gone, and it wasn't the first time, it's been a week now. Asami was nocturnal, he knew it better than anyone, but recently the yakuza made sure that he was awake before the boy.

He tried justifying it in various ways, but he knew Asami well, too well. Asami wasn't one who would change his sleeping patterns for anyone. He tried to convince himself that it was just the older man's business issues, but Asami's actions were more than just unusual lately, it was downright weird.

First, he hasn't been screwed for a whole week! Ok maybe that wasn't such a bad thing for his ass, but secret phone calls that sent Asami into isolation did start to draw his attention. It didn't matter what the yakuza was doing, whether they were making out, eating, sleeping or even bathing, Asami would always rush for his mobile phone and seclude himself. It didn't bother Akihito at first but the mysterious calls were getting more and more frequent and Asami was starting to ignore him.

Then, things took an even weirder turn. He caught Asami chuckling to himself from time to time and spinning around in the living room armchair with a glass of wine in his hand. Now this was getting scary, either Asami needs to get his head checked or he's… in Love!?

Akihito jerked upwards and brought himself to sit on the bed. His back rested firmly on the headboard. He's never seen Asami like that, the bastard was a pervert who would jump at any chance to fuck him so what made things change?

His chest tightened, was he getting replaced? He felt like crying, as much as he doesn't admit loving the man, he knew he couldn't lie any longer. Asami was the centre of his life now, an existence so huge that it overshadows everything else. There was no going back. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he were to be chased away.

"I see you're awake." A familiar, deep soothing voice rang pleasantly in his ears.

"Asami? I thought you went out." He quickly stood out of bed.

"I just got back to pick up some documents. I'm not sure if I'll be back, don't wait up."

"Wait!" Akihito rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the Yakuza's waist from behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you leaving me?" Akihito asked, his face buried into the man's broad back.

"Of course not," he assured as he pried the boy's arms open and turned him around, pulling him into his own embrace. "What makes you think so?"

"You are hiding something from me…" Akihito raised his head to meet the golden eyes. He felt the older man's body flinching slightly before returning to its normal emotionless mode.

"Everyone has their own secrets," Asami released him and started to leave, "and I advise you to leave it at that. I'll be at the club."

Before Akihito could respond, Asami has already left the house. He could tell from the older man's answer that Asami wasn't happy with the question. "Bastard…" He felt his chest hurting, it wasn't as if he wanted to boss Asami around, he was just concerned. If Asami was facing any trouble, he would have wanted to be there for him, well not that Asami needed it or that he could be of any help, but he wanted to be beside him. Isn't that what couples do? Or was it just a one sided love from the start and Asami is merely taking him as a possession?

No, it couldn't be. Akihito shook his head hard, as if to swing the thoughts out of his mind. Past events started to pour into his mind, he remembered the two bullets that Asami took for him. The man could've let Akihito take the two shots Fei Long fired, but he let the boy drop and took the injury upon himself. On top of that, Asami had come all the way to Hong Kong for him despite his injuries. He couldn't imagine the amount of loss Asami had suffered financially. No one would go that far for a mere replaceable toy right? Then there's also the fact that Asami forced… invited him to live with him. Knowing how reserve Asami was and how such a powerful man would not trust easily who to share a bed with it was more than just an honour. So why was he treated so coldly?

His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the bathroom to clean himself. He wasn't going down without a fight, one mustn't mock the determination of a photojournalist and sulking like a love sick puppy was so not him.

He grabbed his clothes, well clothes Asami bought him after burning his entire wardrobe, and quickly left the house after a short shower. He would stalk the yakuza to find out what he was up to, and the first challenge of the mission was to leave unnoticed.

Asami had placed non uniformed guards around the penthouse to watch over him, so it was hard to tell if he would be found out or followed, but he was willing to take the chance. He gracefully dodged behind several large waste collecting boxes with catlike movements and slipped through the back garbage clearing door without a single sound. He quickly paced along the back streets and didn't stop until he was some distance away. He hid behind a pillar and observed. No one was following him, stage one complete!

Stage two: Club Sion. Tricky this one, his face was known by every single employee under Asami, so it would be close to impossible for him to enter secretly.

_'Stupid bastard made sure everyone knew who I belonged to.'_ Akihito swore silently before a brilliant idea came up. That's right, he would dress up as a women! Bet those men in black wouldn't see that coming. A mischievous grin crossed his face as he darted towards the nearest shopping district. This was the only time he was glad Asami had stuffed his wallet with a bundle of cash.

An hour later, a 25 year old female with long curly brown hair dressed in a red checkered trench dress and a pair of black leggings entered Club Sion. She had a VIP access pass which cleared her entry easily. Akihito or Akito as he would call himself at the moment, choose the furthest seat in the corner and ordered a glass of wine. His eyes darted from left to right in hope to find the familiar large frame that he was so used to, and within moments, his eyes locked onto his target. Asami was sitting on the far end of the hall, apparently waiting for someone.

A beautiful woman in her early twenties caught Akihito's eyes as she made her way towards Asami. Unlike the other 'working girls' in the club, the woman was dressed in a white kimono and had a distinct aura of nobility in her. She bowed politely before sitting right next to Asami. She wasted no time in her flirtation, within seconds the woman was holding Asami's left hand in hers and was caressing it very slowly.

_'What the fuck!'_ He wanted to give the bastard a good piece of his mind, but his mind kept him glued to the seat. The club wasn't a good place to deal with this. Akihito could do nothing more than watch as the woman played about with Asami's fingers. It would've been some consolation if the yakuza would retract his hand but Asami was smiling rather warmly and nodding to the woman.

Akihito was about to leave when he noticed that the woman standing up as well. She was bowing politely before leaving as quickly as she came. _'Huh? What the hell was that about?'_ Akihito decided to observe a little longer since it didn't seem like an affair. That was too quick, no one's gonna get off on that kind of finger fetish.

Minutes later, another elegantly dressed woman walked towards Asami and sat down. This one had a few photographs on her hand. The older man stared hard at each photo, flipping through one after another and then back, as if he was trying to decide upon a choice.

_'What the hell is he looking at?' _Akihito frowned, he was too far to take a peek. After a few exchange of conversations Asami was finally satisfied enough to give a nod of approval, a gesture which sent the woman away as hastily as the first. Just as everything was back to its innocent presentation, the seat beside Asami was replaced by an attractive male, a Eurasian from the looks of it and about the same age as himself. Akihito's eyes narrowed sharply on the other boy as he swung his arms around Asami's shoulder and kissed the man on his cheek.

Akihito felt his whole world crumbling before him when he saw Asami returning the hug. His curiosity and anger were nowhere to be found, all that was left was immense despair and hurt. He could only come to one conclusion, the first woman was offering her services but Asami probably said that he preferred men. The second woman came to show him pictures of available male escorts and Asami picked one among the pictures. That would explain the series of events and the presence of the pretty boy in Asami's arms.

How pretentious of him to have thought he was special enough to keep Asami to himself. The man was a sex animal and there was no way he'll go a week without sex when he was so easily accessible, so this was the reason, he had other partners.

He got up very slowly and walked broken heartedly away from the club, as far as his legs could carry him before collapsing in a back alley. He didn't want to let anyone see him like this and he wasn't in any condition to return to the penthouse. He ripped off his drag costume in tears and trampled them as much as he could, venting his pain onto the innocent garments before finding the sense to put on his own clothes. It was useless, whatever he was doing, has done or is going to do was useless, he was useless. He didn't even had the guts to walk up to the bastard and demand justice, all he could do was cry and sob loudly in some dimmed alley and hope no one would notice him.

Yet, he knew he has to face the situation eventually, and better sooner than later to avoid further pain. He gathered himself with a loud sigh and wiped his face clean. Then, with a heavy heart, he halted a taxi back to the penthouse.

Just for tonight, at least for tonight, he wants to be able to sleep in the familiar strong arms, even if it was the very last time. That night, Asami returned later than usual and slip right into bed after a quick shower. His arms wrapped tightly around the frail figure beside him, not noticing that his young lover was actually awake. Akihito spent the whole night leaning into the strong built body behind him and savouring every final second of this relationship.

The next morning came faster than Akihito had wished for and it was shortly after sunrise when he felt the man behind him rouse. He hastily turned around when Asami's unwrapped his hands and held the man tightly in his arms.

"Miss me already in the morning?"

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"You…" Akihito managed with his trembling voice, "do you have anything to tell me?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "What are you indicating?"

"Do you have anything to tell me!?" Akihito sprang away from Asami and sat himself on the other corner of the bed.

"That should be my question, Takaba." Asami frowned, it was his birthday today and he didn't appreciate being interrogated as a present.

"Who was that man in the club!?"

"Who?"

"The man who hugged and kissed you!" Akihito shouted, almost in tears.

Asami glanced sideways, as if to recall some distant event. "Ah, you mean Hiroki?"

"You bastard!" the photographer threw a pillow at the older man, "You're even on first name basis now?"

"Wait, wait!" Asami grabbed his lover and pinned him with his own body weight onto the bed. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course we're on first name basis, he's my nephew!"

"Wha… Huh? Wasn't he a host?" Akihito instantly stopped struggling.

"My nephew, Akihito, don't make me repeat."

"But you rejected the woman who flirted with you, then you picked this Hiroki from a bunch of photos the second woman gave you and…"

"Ah… I see you've been naughty again, kitten." Asami purred dangerously into his ears. "Looks like some punishment is in order."

"No! Wait!" Akihito tried in vain to push the skilful hands away from invading his lower half. "No! Hmmmnn…." His verbal protest was silenced by a strong, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together in a tango and before the photographer knew it, he was drawn in by the seduction.

Asami buried his nose into the boy's shoulders as he took in the unique scent of his little darling. Then he licked along the nape of the boy and continuously teased a sensitive spot behind the ears. It wasn't long before they were both stripped off their bathrobes and entangled into a waltz of pleasure.

"A… Asami…" Akhito mourned as he lifted his waist higher into air, rubbing his groins against Asami's. "Please…"

"You're not ready yet." Asami's lubricated fingers slowly massaged the little chrysanthemum between the two delicious mounts before abruptly entering the tight passage, drawing out the most lewd watery sounds and pants from the boy. Ah, the wonderful music that he missed so much. He grazed his teeth on the two cherries on his boy's chest one after another.

"No... Stop teasing… me…" Akihito managed through his pants, "Ahh…" He lifted his waist in a shiver when the two skilful fingers rubbed accurately on the sweet spot. "Not… Not there…"

"Not where?" Asami smirked evilly as he increased the pressure of his fingers on the spot.

"Th…there…" Akihito whined but instantly started to swore when Asami actually retreated his fingers.

"Patience, my little darling, patience." Asami brought both Akihito's legs up to his shoulder and positioned himself. "I'll give you exactly what you want." With that Asami's hips thrust forward and banged deep into his lover's insides, not waiting for the boy to adjust to the size before vigorously pumping with increasing rhythm. He gripped the boy's cock and stroked it as fast as he could thrust his hips, earning himself the beautiful cries of pleasures of the boy.

Akihito could barely catch his breath, the stimulation was too much and the sound of slamming flesh and watery slurps from his rear turned him on even more. If it wasn't Asami's tight grip on his cock he would've came long ago. "Let… let me…"

"Just a little more…" Asami grunted through suppressed grunts, "a little…. Ngghh…" He released his hands just before he came inside the boy and allowing the boy to reach his peak along with him.

Akihito collapsed into the bed and panted heavily before gasping in fear as he heard, "one down four more rounds to go."

Akihito pouted as he sat on the sofa hours later with Asami right across him. "So what the hell was everything about? You've been acting damn weird lately."

"Is that the way to treat the birthday star?"

"Oh shit! I…"

"Forgot to get me a present."

"Yea… Err… Sorry about that… Happy birthday! I'll be sure to make it up to you later on. Is there something that I can give you?"

"Anything?"

"As long as I can afford it…" Akihito bit his lips, imagining how many months of work he would have to do to buy this rich bastard a present.

"I'm sure you can."

"Hey wait a minute! You're diverting the topic!"

"I didn't"

"You did! I want to know what you're up to!"

"You really want to know?" Asami sighed at the enthusiastic nods of his lover, "Well I guess I could tell you now. I was about to tell you tonight anyway. Come, get changed into this. We're going out."

"Huh?" Akihito glanced at the designer suit in his hands.

"Don't you want to know what I'm up to? I'll show you right now."

It was a good half hour drive in the limo and Akihito was getting restless. What was Asami going to show him? He wondered even more when they arrived in a large mansion and Asami was blind folding him and guiding him towards what smelt like a garden. When the hands covering his eyes finally gave way, Akihito blinked a few times before taking in the picture in front of him, and he gasps aloud. They were standing under fully bloomed pink tree.

"Peach blossoms?" Akihito eyed Asami inquisitively, "I thought they bloomed in early spring."

"I made sure this one still bloomed" the golden orbs were deep with meaning as they gazed onto the hazel ones of his lover.

"Why… I mean…" Then it struck him, "you don't mean…"

"Yes." Asami gave him the most handsome smile he's ever seen. Without another word, Asami removed a small red box from his suit pocket and handed it over to Akihito. The photographer opened it only to gap for a long moment before tears started to fill his eyes. "You mean…"

"Yes." Asami removed the content of the box and held Akihito's left hand in his own. "Will you be my captive too?"

"I..." Akihito looked at the peach blossom one more time before giving a resolved smile, "Yes."

Asami slipped the wedding ring onto the boy's ring finger before embracing the boy into a gentle but meaningful kiss. When they finally broke apart, Akihito couldn't help but ask. "Did you get these rings custom made?" he examined their matching rings on their respective fingers. They were clearly platinum and carved to perfection with its embroidery like vines and precious stones.

"Yes, just got them yesterday."

"Yesterday? But…" then the image of a woman caressing Asami's fingers popped into his mind. "You mean the woman who played with your fingers."

"She was making sure the design and size matched our fingers."

Akihito blinked, things were getting clearer now. "Then the woman showing you photographs…"

"Showing me the settings for our wedding, the menu and the tuxedos. She's a well known wedding organizer."

"Huh? You planned a wedding before asking me? What if I rejected?"

"You won't and I won't let you."

Akihito was about to utter some kind of protest but decided it was wiser to let it drop. "Damn, what am I going to tell everyone? My parents aren't going to like this."

"I've convinced your parents to leave you in my care."

"You what!? How!?"

"It took a week's effort but I managed it in the end." There was a sigh of exhaustion in Asami's voice.

"So you were up every morning to catch oyaji before he got to work?"

Asami replied with a knowing smirk, one which made Akihito bury himself into his husband's embrace. "Th… thank you, for everything and… I… I love you…" The boy murmured in a barely audible tone.

"I know." Asami locked his lover closer to him with his arms, receiving his first and best birthday present from the boy who stole his heart long ago. _'I love you too'_


End file.
